beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstorm Unicorno U:L
'Thunderstorm Unicorno U:L '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typh. Launcher: Voltic Charge This launcher has a gyro effect on they Bey it launches and increases their spin, power and speed. Face Bolt: Unicorno Infinity III The face depicts a Unicorn looking to the front with a lightning-shaped horn that glows. The Unicorn is surrounded by lightning and has the words Unicorno written across it. The background is coloured green with a star design on it. The Face is also holographic. The Face has a lightning bolt ingraved. The sun energy can also make the bey invinsible by creating mirages, creating the illusion that it is invinsible. The Face is green in colour. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno Infinity III The Energy Ring is a three-sided wheel with a horn on it and has sun panels on each horn to store sun energy. The ring, along with the Unicorn Frame to have its own rotation to deflect and redirect the opponent to its advantage. The ring also has a generator which creates an endless supply of lightning to use. The sun energy that the sun panels absorbs can be released to ignite the very air around it to deplete the opponents spin by spinning faster and faster. The ring is green in colour with gold horns. 4D Fusion Wheel: Thunderstorm Unicorn Frame The Unicorn Frame, as it name says, is shaped like the horns of a Unicorn which wraps around the wheel. The frame has a generator which generates lightning when spinning. The lightning can be released at any time during a battle to strike the opponent. The lightning can form a shield around the bey to protect itself. The lightning comes out of the end of the horns for a steady release so the Bey won't be shocked by the lightning. The frame can absorb lightning strikes by using something called "Lightning Rod", a ability which exsists in the frame, which makes the Bey reveal rubber under its horns to absorb and channel the lightning to use to its full advantage during a battle. Thunder Frame The Thunder Frame is a frame with several lightning bolts which each has its own rotation, meaning that each lightning bolt has its own spin and can redirect attacks from any direction. The frame also has holes in it to release lightning from the generator inside it. The lightning released will automatically attack the opponent. The sharp edges on the frame are good for barraging and attacking an opponent. PC Frame The PC Frame has three wings on it which spins freely around the wheel to allow air to flow around the bey by redirecting the air using three holes on each wing to gain more stamina over the battle. The PC Frame also has sun panels on it to store sun energy which will then flow out through the three holes in the frame to ignite the very air around it to create a flame shield. The flowing air also comes from the tip to create a small tornado to attack the opponent and also ride on it to go at higher speeds. Metal Frame The Metal Frame is a three-sided wheel with six spikes. The Metal Frame has depictions of Unicorn on each of the spikes. These Unicorn depictions glows and has a generator inside each of the spikes which are released through the Unicorn depictions. Each of the spikes carries three small bearings inside them to stabilize the Bey and to add more stamina. The Metal Frame can change modes to either Attack Mode or Barrage Mode. This is done by adjusting the Metal Frame on the Core. Core The Core has a gear-like appearance with 5 small spikes used to barrage smaller opponents and to protect itself from uppercuts. The Core can also be used to grip to the arena if knocked off balance to keep itself from a sleep out. 4D Performance Tip: Ultimate Lightning (U:L) The U:L tip has six wings on it, each with a hole on them. The holes are used to guide the lightning from the Thunder Frame to the arena floor to shock the opponent. The wings also generates down force to gain a extra boost of stamina due to the air flowing around it. The holes in which the lightning comes out from can also be merged with the air to create a lightning gust to defend itself or to attack opponents. The lightning gust can also be freely controlled by the Bey at anytime. The tip on the bottom is a wide, bulkier and faster version of XF with incredible speed and mobility so that it can both attack and evade attacks fast. The tip is transculent purple in colour. The transformation allows Unicorno to reach its full power and attacks the opponent untill they are completely destroyed. Typhlo and Unicorno will become one and attack with all their might. This move makes Unicorno alot more powerful and rapidly barrages the opponent. Transformation Move: High Voltic Destruction Unicorno's beast jumps into the air, then it splits into thousands of lightning balls which are all fired at the opponent, then ends with a bang and several lightning strikes. This moves is extremely risky and dangerous to use, so it may only be used when it is absolutely needed. It also needs an extreme amount of power to work properly. The move may drain the Bladers energy due to the large amount of power and energy required to use this move. Moves Abilities *'Super Charge: 'Unicorno powers up itself with lightning, then shocks the opponent, stunning them and they are open for attacks. *'Air Blade: 'Unicorno creates blades of air from its tip, then merges them with lightning and shoots them at the opponent. The air blades may also slow down the opponent. *'Air Deflection: 'Unicorno creates a air barrier that deflects the opponent and changes their direction. *'Boost Strike: 'Unicorno speeds up using its tip, then strikes the opponent with lightning. *'Lightning Burst: 'Unicorno charges up lightning, then barrages the opponent while shocking them. The lightning produced will trap the bey on the spot and Unicorno then barrages the opponent. *'Flame Dash: 'Unicorno englufs itself with fire from the PC Frame and dashes at the opponent, then burns the opponent. The fire may also burn they opponent. Unicorno then smashes the opponent. *'Xtreme Dive: 'Unicorno jumps into the air, then dives at the opponent. Uniconro then uppercuts the opponent after it has landed. *'Horn Attack: 'Unicorno charges up lightning, then rams the opponent, then barrages it. *'Thunder Vortex: 'Unicorno creates a large tornado, then charges it with lightning and the tornado then sucks the oponent into it, knocking it off balance. Unicorno then strikes the opponent. Special Moves *'Piercing Horn - Cosmic Lightning Storm: 'By using the air flow from its tip, Unicorno creates a small tornado. It then combines the tornado with fire created from the PC Frame to create a powerful tornado which traps the opponent in place while the tornado damages them, decreasing thier spin. Unicorno then begins to power up itself with lightning. Then, Unicornos beast arrises and finishes the move by covering its horn with lightning and then pierces the opponents beast. *'Unicorn Dash - Furious Horn Charge: 'Unicorno creates a strong gust by using its tip. The gust is then fired at the opponent. The gust damages the opponent while Unicorno charges and strikes the opponent, knocking them off balance and Unicorno then instantly begins to barrage the opponent. Unicornos beast then appears and charges at the opponent with its horn covered in lightning. *'Silent Strike - Blinding Speed Flash: 'Unicorno increases its speed by using its tip, then it circles the arena at great speed and then spins so fast that it creates a tornado which will trap the opponent, making them open for attacks. Unicorno then charges itself with lightning and uppercuts the opponent. *'Rapid Barrage - Thunder Boom: 'Unicorno changes modes to Barrage Mode and barrages the opponent while trapping them in lightning, damaging them. Unicorno then tosses the opponent up in the air and jumps up to the opponent and strikes it hard with a lightning strike. *'Thunder Strike - Slashing Blade: '''Unicorno charges up lightning, then creates a tornado that covers Unicorno. While in the tornado, Unicorno releases the lightning and merges it with the tornado and sends it towards the opponent, trappin them. Unicorno then rams the opponent. Category:RPB Registered